


Arranged Love

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Breastfeeding, Hate to Love, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Oral Sex, deancastropefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Chuck and John arrange for their two sons to marry in order to seal a peace agreement, neither son is happy about it.Dean led Castiel back to the room where he was waiting before. He offered Castiel a chair and Castiel sat down. Dean sat down and cleared his throat.“Uh, I know this is weird for you. It is for me too. I think we need to get to know each other better. I mean, I want to get to know you. I hope you want to get to know me too…” he was pretty sure he was babbling and he trailed off.Castiel just sat there, looking down.Dean was getting annoyed. “Look, I don’t like this any more than you appear to. But we need to make the best of it.”Castiel snorted. “The best of it? I was forced into this, I hate everything about it, and if you think I’m going to willingly submit to you, you’ve got another think coming.”Dean jumped up. “Submit to me? What the fuck do you think I am? I won’t make you submit, in fact, if this is your attitude, I wouldn’t fuck you if you were the last omega on earth!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Dean/Cas Tropefest 2017
> 
> I need to thank my awesome editor and friend, Crowleyhasfeels

 

Castiel was infuriated. He had just been told the news and he stormed into his father’s study.

 

“Castiel?” Chuck was surprised by his youngest son’s intrusion into his private quarters.

 

“You have got to be kidding!” Castiel yelled at Chuck, something that just wasn’t done. “You want me to marry him? I won’t do it.”

 

Chuck sighed. He was afraid that Castiel would act like this when he heard he had been promised to the Winchesters.

 

“Castiel, we have worked on these negotiations for more than a year. It means peace between the two factions. No more killing of innocents on either side. Are you really so spoiled and headstrong that you would want your people to continue to die in a senseless war, rather than marry?”

 

Castiel stopped. He sat down in a chair and put his face in his hands. “No, I guess not, Father. But a _Winchester_? I have been taught since birth to hate them, to kill them on sight. And now, I must submit to one? To allow him to fuck me and give birth to his children? It’s just too much.”

 

“Nevertheless, it must be done. It _will_ be done.”

 

It was Chuck’s way of dismissing him and Castiel knew it. He walked out and went to his room, throwing himself on his bed in defeat.

 

Later, there was a knock on the door. Castiel lifted his head and said, “Enter.” Gabriel put his head in the room and asked, “Are you okay, Cassie?”

 

Castiel sighed. “Not really. I guess you heard. I can’t believe I have to marry a Winchester.”

 

Gabe came in and sat on the bed. He put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “I know it’s hard, Cassie, but it’s for the best. It will end this senseless war. Maybe he won’t be that bad, you never know.”

 

Castiel grimaced. “Easy for you to say. You don’t have to submit to him sexually. Who knows what kind of deviant behaviors he is into? You don’t have to act as a breed cow for him. I don’t see you marrying any Winchester omega!”

 

“Good lord, calm down! You’re working yourself up into a panic attack. Cassie you have to do this and it will go better for everyone if you just try to roll with it.” Gabriel got up and left.

 

Castiel knew he had to do this, he knew he would do it for the good of the family and the factions. But he was damned if he was going to be nice about it.

 

oOOOo

 

Dean paced the room. “I know, I know, I’ll do it but I won’t like it.”

 

John and Sam waited patiently for him to calm down.

 

“Son, it isn’t like you have to leave home and go live with them. And you get an omega, after all, Just sleep with him enough to produce an heir and then you can just ignore him if you don’t like him.”

 

Dean stopped pacing and looked at him. “Ignore him? Yeah, that will really work. He’s no doubt spoiled and expects to get his own way in everything. My life will be a living hell being married to a Novak. But I’ll do it, don’t worry. I’ll do it for the good of the faction.”

 

John left and Sam tried to find a bright side in all of it, because that’s what he did.

 

“Dean, you don’t know. Maybe he won’t be spoiled. Maybe you’ll like him. Look on the bright side.”

 

Dean shook his head and smiled at his little brother. “Yeah, always the optimist. I’m trying.”

 

oOOOo

 

They were on their way to the meeting spot chosen for the wedding. Castiel was sitting in the back seat, looking out the window and sighing a lot. Chuck had put him in another car, just because he knew there would be a lot of sighing and he didn’t want to hear it. In the front seat was Gabriel and Balthazar was driving.

 

The spot had been chosen specifically because it lay in neutral territory. They went unarmed, except for Balth, who was their bodyguard. The Winchesters had agreed to come unarmed as well, save for one bodyguard.

 

They were dressed for the wedding, which was to take place an hour after they arrived. Both leaders felt that the less time spent between the factions, the better. They were going to sign the agreement, have the wedding and banquet, and then go their separate ways.

 

Dean insisted on driving his own car. It was his baby and he wasn’t about to have anyone else drive it, and he wanted to have it to drive his new husband back home. It would give them a chance to get to know one another at least a little. He really was hell-bent on trying to make this work.

 

In the seat next to him was his younger brother Sam and in the back seat sat Benny, their bodyguard. Benny was a friend to Dean as well. He started out by making ribald jokes about the wedding night, but Dean stopped that. He didn’t even want to think about that. Well, not yet anyway.

 

They arrived at approximately the same time. The Novaks parked at one end of the building, the Winchesters parked at the other end. It was agreed beforehand that the grooms not see each other before the wedding ceremony. That way, no one could back out if they didn’t like what they saw. John Winchester and Chuck Novak met in the center courtyard and shook hands. The rest of the people milled around, waiting for the signing of the agreement.

 

Dean was ushered to a room by his brother and Benny. Cas was put in another room with Gabriel and Balthazar. All they could do was wait.

 

Each leader read the agreement. It was then passed to the second in command to read as well. As Michael Novak and Bobby Singer read, the men stood uneasily. Everything was deemed fine and they each signed. A roar went up, praising the peace treaty.

 

Both Dean and Castiel heard the uproar and they knew what it meant. Each of them took a deep breath and readied themselves. Someone stuck their head into each room, saying, “It’s time.”

 

The music played and Dean marched out to face the throng. He stood, waiting and watching for his soon-to-be husband to enter. When he finally did, Dean took a breath. He looked at Castiel and was taken by how handsome the omega was. His dark, unruly hair, his runner’s thighs, his slim hips… and when he got closer, his startling blue eyes. ‘Maybe this won’t be so bad after all,’ he thought.

 

Castiel walked down the aisle like he was walking to his death. But when he glanced up and saw Dean for the first time, his breath hitched. The man standing there was gorgeous. He was taller than Castiel, well-built and had a shock of freckles on his face. As Castiel got closer, he noticed the deep green eyes staring at him. ‘At least he’s good-looking,’ Castiel thought.

 

Neither of them remembered much of what was said. It was all a bunch of ‘let the factions know peace’ and ‘let the two be fertile’ and other things that drug out. But when the minister got to the ‘Do you take this man as your husband’ part, they both stammered out their yeses and then it was ‘I now pronounce you husband and husband.’  They didn’t kiss, they just turned to the assembled guests and listened to the applause.

 

Then Dean took Castiel’s hand and led him away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean led Castiel back to the room where he was waiting before. He offered Castiel a chair and Castiel sat down. Dean sat down and cleared his throat.

 

“Uh, I know this is weird for you. It is for me too. I think we need to get to know each other better. I mean, I want to get to know you. I hope you want to get to know me too…” he was pretty sure he was babbling and he trailed off. 

 

Castiel just sat there, looking down.

 

Dean was getting annoyed. “Look, I don’t like this any more than you appear to. But we need to make the best of it.”

 

Castiel snorted. “The best of it? I was forced into this, I hate everything about it, and if you think I’m going to willingly submit to you, you’ve got another think coming.”

 

Dean jumped up. “ _ Submit  _ to me? What the fuck do you think I am? I won’t make you submit, in fact, if this is your attitude, I wouldn’t fuck you if you were the last omega on earth!”

 

Castiel sat there, feeling sort of stunned. Dean stormed out of the room, and a big Alpha came in and said, “It’s time to go. Come with me.”

 

Castiel heaved a huge sigh and followed the guy out of the room and to a car. Dean was behind the wheel, which surprised Castiel. He would have thought that the Winchesters would have chauffeurs to drive them everywhere. He was guided to sit in the front seat, with a tall guy with longish hair and an the man who had told him to come with them were in the back. Castiel got in the car and Dean drove away.

 

Castiel spent the drive looking out the window and trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. It was a long drive and he began to nod off, his head against the window. He jolted awake when the driver’s door slammed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Sam pulled his door open and said, “Come on, I’ll show you your room.” Castiel was a little surprised that he would have his own room and wouldn’t be expected to share a bed with Dean straight away.

 

As they entered the very big house, and headed up the stairs, Sam said quietly. “Dean’s a good guy. You need to give him a chance.” Castiel didn’t say anything. 

 

When they got onto the second floor, there was a long hall. Sam walked down to the third door and opened it. “This is your room. Your stuff is already put away.” Castiel walked in and looked around. It was very nice, nicer than his room was at home.

 

Sam told him where the bathroom was, and that most of the family was still at the banquet. Then he left, shutting the door behind him. Castiel sat down on the bed, and tried to still his hammering heart.

 

Dean didn’t seem a bad guy, but Castiel couldn’t bring himself to be civil to him. He was torn from his home, his family, and thrust into a family that had he had always been taught was his enemy. He couldn’t trust anyone. Not yet.

 

After about an hour, Castiel became aware of his hunger. He hadn’t eaten all day, too nervous, but now he was starving. He opened the door to his room and peeked down the hall. No one was around. He walked downstairs and went looking for a kitchen.

 

He could smell something delicious and it made his stomach growl. He followed his nose until he turned a corner and stood in the kitchen. Dean was cooking something. Castiel froze. In his home, no one ever cooked for themselves, so this alone was startling. But his hunger overrode his reticence, and he spoke.

 

“Uh, excuse me. Something smells wonderful, and I’m sort of hungry.”

 

Dean whirled around, spoon in hand. He was wearing an apron that read, ‘Kiss me, I’m the cook’ on it. Castiel smiled in spite of himself. Dean looked down and smiled at himself.

 

“Come on in and sit. I’m making more than enough for two.” Dean turned back around and started stirring something again. Castile sat and watched.

 

When he was done, Dean handed Castiel a plate. He sat down and began to eat, so Castiel took a bite. 

 

“This is delicious. I’m impressed that you can cook.” Castiel took another bite.

 

Dean smiled. “I love to cook. I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

 

Castiel ate and began to feel as if he had been very rude to Dean earlier. “I want to apologize for my outburst earlier. I was just upset. You have a beautiful home and my room is very nice. Thank you.”

 

Dean smiled again. “I’m glad it meets with your approval. We’re not monsters here, Cas.”

 

Cas looked up sharply. “Cas? Did you call me Cas?”

 

Dean looked embarrassed. “Uh yeah, I did. I’m sorry, I just think Castiel is sort of a mouth full.”

 

Cas smiled. “Don’t apologize. I kind of like it.”

 

They ate the rest of their food in silence, but at least it wasn’t hostile. When they were done, Dean cleared the table. He turned to Cas and asked if he wanted to watch a movie or some TV.

 

Cas was torn. Dean hadn’t been anything but polite to Cas since he got here, but he still didn’t exactly trust him. He answered, “No thank you. I’m sort of tired, I think I’ll just go to bed.”

 

Dean nodded and Cas went back to his room. He wasn’t really tired, so he just sat and thought about everything. Finally he put on his sleep pants and went to bed.

 

In the morning, he woke up early. He snuck out to the bathroom showered and brushed his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror but he didn’t look any different than he had before, no matter what had transpired in the past twenty four hours.

 

When he heard people downstairs, he went down and to the kitchen. Off to the side was the dining room, and several people including Dean were seated. Dean looked up and smiled. The man at the head of the table looked up at him. 

 

“Castiel! Come and sit, boy. I’m John Winchester, the leader here. I want to get to know you better.”

 

Cas went and sat in the chair that John indicated, next to Dean. Dean had a wary look on his face.

 

“So,” John began, “you are a virgin, correct? Your father assured me you were.”

 

Cas gasped. Dean stood up and said, “That’s enough, Dad. You will not interrogate my husband in front of everyone.” He turned to Cas. “Come on, Cas.” Cas got up and followed Dean to the kitchen.

 

“I’m so sorry about that. My father is not known for his tact. Come on, let’s eat in here.”

 

Cas was in shock, but sat.

 

Dean said, “My father is old school. He thinks omegas are just for sex and having pups. I’m sorry for the way he embarrassed you in front of everyone, but you are going to have to talk to him later today. I’ll be there, just to make sure things don’t get out of hand.”

 

Cas was afraid. He feared John and the questions he would be asked. Suddenly he was right back to hating it here.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

A couple of hours later, there was a knock on Cas’ door. He opened it to see Dean standing there.

 

“I’m sorry, but it’s time to talk to my father. I’ll be there with you every moment, Try not to be frightened or get mad. It’ll just make things worse.”

 

Cas took a deep breath and followed Dean. They went downstairs and to a door. Dean knocked and a gruff voice said, “Come.”

 

They went into a study and John sat behind a huge desk. There were two chairs set up facing the desk and Dean and Cas sat down.

 

John looked up from his papers. He seemed to be scrutinizing Cas. Then he said, “I ask you again, and this time I expect an answer. You are a virgin as your father promised me?”

 

Cas ground his jaw but said, “Yes.” John nodded.

 

“And your heats, how did you get through them?”

 

Dean started to say, “Father…” but John held up a finger to silence him.

 

Cas blushed. “I have only had two heats, the first when I presented as omega and one since. I… I just got through them.”

 

John asked, “No toys were used?”

 

Cas was shocked. He hesitated, but answered, “No, no toys, I just…. suffered.” 

 

John smiled. “That’s good, I expect your hole to be pristine when my son first mounts you.”

 

Both Cas and Dean blushed.

 

John continued, “And I am assuming from the lack of mating mark on you, that this marriage has not been consummated?”

 

Dean answered, “No, it hasn’t. I have been giving Cas time to adjust and to get to know me better.”

 

John snorted. “An omega has no need of getting to know you. I expect this marriage to be consummated as soon as possible. I give you six months to become pregnant or there will be dire consequences. Do you both understand?”

 

Dean and Cas nodded, Dean was visibly clenching his jaw and Cas was infuriated, but didn’t say anything. John waved his hand in dismissal and they got up and left the room.

 

Dean immediately said, “Cas, I’m sorry…” But Cas turned on him.

 

“I have never been so humiliated in my life. This is how omegas are treated here? Then expect dire consequences because I’m never going to let you fuck me!” He ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door, leaving behind a very unhappy Dean.

 

Cas threw himself on his bed and then the tears started. He felt like nothing more than a hole to fuck here. It didn’t matter that Dean hadn’t jumped him yet, eventually he would and Cas would have to take it. He felt worthless. 

 

He didn’t come out the rest of the day. In the evening, there was a light knock on his door. He said, “Go away!”

 

Dean said from the other side, “I won’t. You haven’t eaten since breakfast and I brought you something. Now open the door.” Sighing, Cas got up and opened it, letting Dean in.

 

Dean carried a tray with dinner on it. Cas’ stomach chose that exact moment to growl.

 

“See? You’re hungry. You need to eat.” He sat the tray on the desk in the corner. Cas sighed but took the chair at the desk and started to eat.

 

“Look, I know my old man’s an asshole. I can’t help that. But you’ve got to know I’m not like him.” Dean looked worried.

 

Cas chewed thoughtfully. “I know you’re not like him, Dean. I’m trying my best here to get past my issues. I just need time.”

 

Dean nodded. Cas ate the rest of his dinner, and when he was done, Dean stood up. “Thank you, Dean.” Cas wanted to at least be civil. Dean took the tray, wished Cas goodnight and left.

 

The next morning, Cas went downstairs for breakfast. He was relieved to see that John wasn’t there. He sat down, digging in to a plate of scrambled eggs when Dean came in and sat down next to him.

 

“I’m glad you decided not to starve to death, Cas.” Dean smiled.

 

“Yeah, well, I guess I’m just too accustomed to eating.” Cas smiled back.

 

They ate in silence but at least it wasn’t strained. When Dean was finished, he stood up. He told Cas that he had some things to attend to, and that he’d see Cas later. Cas decided to go outside for the first time and take a look around the grounds.

 

The grounds were beautiful. Cas wandered in the gardens, sniffing the flowers and watching the bees. He sat down on a bench. He was daydreaming when he was startled by someone sitting down next to him. It was Benny, the man who had at the wedding and was the one who had told Cas it was time to leave.

 

“You know,” Benny said quietly, “Dean is a good man. He’s nothing like his old man. He deserves the best.”

 

Cas just looked at him, not saying a word. 

 

“You could do a lot worse.” Benny got up and walked away. Cas sighed. He knew that Dean wasn‘t a monster, and he appreciated the fact that Dean could have insisted on having sex with him that very first night. The fact that he was waiting meant a lot to Cas. But Cas couldn’t bring himself to give his body willingly yet. He hated it here, and he missed his home and his family. 

 

He got up and went back to his room. He knew that eventually, Dean would get tired of waiting for him and would probably take Cas by force. It was his right. But Cas couldn’t submit. He was too proud and too stubborn to do that. He knew his failings, but he couldn’t help himself. 

 

He spent the afternoon reading in his room.

 

When dinner time arrived, Cas sighed and went downstairs. The whole family were sitting there, and there was one empty chair next to Dean. He sat in it and Dean smiled at him. He just looked down at his plate and ate silently. When he was done, he got up and went back to his room.

 

A few moments later, there was a knock. Cas opened the door and Dean came into his room.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a scene in this chapter that featured mild dubious consent. Not rape, not anything bad, just Cas fighting Dean a little... until he isn't anymore.

Dean stood in front of Cas and cleared his throat. “There is a feast tomorrow night. It’s being held to celebrate the new peace and to honor my father. We are expected to attend… as mates. I’ll need you to at least wear something that will hide where your mate mark should be, so as not to embarrass my father…”

 

Cas was infuriated. “I will not be attending any feast to honor your father! I don’t care what you do, you can’t make me go.”

 

Dean got mad. “Oh you will attend and you will not shame me. Do you understand?”

 

Cas laughed. “Shame you? Shame you… that’s all you care about. Well, make up some excuse because I won’t go!”

 

Dean had his hands balled up in fists. “My god, you are spoiled!”

 

Cas yelled, “I am NOT spoiled!”

 

Dean grabbed him and drug him to the bed. Dean sat down on the edge and pulled Cas over his lap. Cas was struggling and saying, “Stop! Dean, stop…” Dean yanked down Cas’ sleep pants.

 

Dean licked his lips at the sight of Cas’ round, perfect ass, but he brought his hand down hard on one cheek. Cas squealed and struggled but Dean kept a firm hold on him. He smacked Cas’ ass a couple of sharp slaps.

 

Much to Cas’ embarrassment, he slicked. Dean just looked at the slick running out of Cas and stopped smacking him. Cas’ cock was erect against Dean’s thigh. Dean pulled Cas up and into his lap, with Cas’ thighs straddling his own. He kissed Cas.

 

Cas kissed him back, and slicked more. But he pulled away and said, “I hate you! Let me go…” Dean kissed him again. Cas struggled but only half heartedly.

 

Dean pulled Cas down on the bed and straddled his hips. He leaned over and kissed Cas again, his tongue demanding entrance into Cas’ mouth. Cas opened his lips but he still struggled. Dean’s tongue explored Cas’ mouth and then he sucked on Cas’ lower lip.

 

Cas said quietly, “Get off me. Stop…” but he wasn’t sure anymore if he really wanted Dean to stop or not. His cock was hard, leaking precum, and he could feel Dean’s cock hard against his belly through his pants.

 

Dean pulled back and yanked Cas’ sleep pants down and off him. He sat back and looked at Cas, now nude. And he moaned. 

 

Cas tried to wiggle Dean off of him but it was useless. He grabbed Dean’s arms and pulled him down into another kiss. He wasn’t able to think clearly anymore. Dean managed to get his clothes off, Cas wasn’t sure how but now he was naked too. His cock laid on Cas’ belly and Cas was amazed at the size of it. It was long and thick… it kind of scared Cas, but Cas slicked more at the sight of it.

 

Dean kissed down Cas’ throat and Cas turned his head to give Dean access. Then Dean was at his nipples and Cas moaned as Dean sucked each one to hardness.

 

Dean licked down Cas’ belly and then licked a stripe up the underside of Cas’ cock. Cas moaned louder and arched his back. Dean licked over Cas’ balls and under them, and then he pushed up on Cas’ legs. Cas pulled his legs high in the air.

 

Dean buried his face into Cas’ ass crack. He licked Cas’ slick and moaned. “Fuck, you taste so good…” He licked and sucked on Cas’ hole until Cas was a sweaty, writhing mess. 

 

Dean moved up and kissed Cas again. “Are you ready, little one?” Cas knew exactly what Dean was asking him, and in spite of his fear, he said yes.

 

Dean grabbed his cock and pressed into Cas’ tight heat. He couldn’t believe how tight Cas was around his cock. Cas gasped and said, “It hurts…”

 

Dean held still and said, “You’ve got to relax, baby. Take a deep breath.” Cas did, and he struggled to relax. Finally he did. Dean slid in a little further and held again. Cas nodded, and Dean slid in all the way.

 

It was amazing to Cas. He felt like he was being split in two but he loved the feeling. He was so full, and yet all he wanted was for Dean to move in him. “I’m ready, please, Dean…”

 

Dean pulled back, loving the drag of Cas’ rim and how Cas’ channel was wrapped so tightly around his cock. He pushed back in and Cas groaned. Dean established a rhythm that he hoped satisfied Cas as much as it did him. Cas pushed against him every time he thrust in.

 

Cas was in pure ecstasy. He couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt and hated that he had put Dean off as long as he had. The pull of Dean’s cock when he slid back, and the thrust of it when he pushed back in was all Cas wanted right now. He hoped it never ended.

 

After a bit, Cas began to feel Dean’s knot banging against his rim. It felt huge and Cas was sort of afraid of it. But he knew it was inevitable that he would be knotted so he tried to ignore it. He got lost in the simple in and out of Dean’s cock again.

 

Dean knew his knot was huge, but he also knew that Cas could take it. He pulled back and thrust in hard, opening Cas’ hole wide for it, and then it was in and they tied. Dean had the most intense orgasm of his life, shooting over and over and over again into Cas. He leaned over and bit down at the place where Cas’ neck became his shoulder.

 

He felt Cas come, shooting warm cum in between their bodies. He bit harder, tasting blood in his mouth, but still he was coming and still he bit. Finally, after what seemed like forever, his orgasm was done and he released Cas’ throat and licked away the blood that seeped from his bite.

 

Cas’ pupils were blown and he was panting. Dean wiped the hair off of Cas’ sweaty forehead and kissed it. “It hurt but it was amazing,” Cas whispered. 

 

Dean smiled at him. “I know, but it won’t be as bad after this. It’s just because it was your first time.”

 

Cas smiled back at him. “I wouldn’t care if it hurt that badly every time… I would still love it.”

 

Dean kissed his mate. “Mine, you’re mine now. No one else may ever have you, just me. My mate to fuck and love and breed.”

 

Cas whispered, “Yours, only yours.”

 

Dean rolled over, pulling Cas with him, until Cas was on top. Cas laid his head on Dean’s chest and sighed contentedly. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cas woke up. He had no idea how long he’s been asleep, but he was still laying on top of Dean, who appeared to be asleep as well. Dean’s knot had gone down sometime while they slept and his cock had slid out of Cas. 

 

Cas felt very sticky and itchy where his cum had gotten all over both of them. He tried to slide off Dean, but Dean grabbed him tighter and said sleepily, “Where do you think you're going?”

 

Cas giggled. “I was just going to get a cloth to clean us off. We’re sort of messy.” 

 

Dean hummed and kissed Cas. “I guess we are. Okay, but you have to come right back.”

 

Cas told him that he promised, then slid off of Dean and got out of bed. He peeked out in the hall and no one was near, so he ran butt naked into the bathroom. He hurriedly cleaned himself off and took a damp cloth back to the bedroom. He wiped Dean off, with Dean smiling, then threw the cloth in the corner and got back into the bed.

 

Dean grabbed him and pulled him close. “So, little one, did you like your first taste of sex?”

 

Cas nodded very enthusiastically. Dean laughed. “That’s good because I intend for us to doing it all the time.”

 

Cas said, “I’m sorry I was so awful to you.”

 

Dean smiled at him. “Oh I expected you to be a handful and you didn’t let me down. But if you hadn’t been bad, I never would have found out how much you like to be spanked.”  Cas blushed furiously. 

 

They kissed for a bit, then Dean ran his hands down to grip Cas’ ass.Cas moaned and slicked. Dean dipped a finger into it and brought it to his mouth. He sucked his finger clean and sais, “Fuck. You taste so good…” 

 

Cas wanted Dean to fuck him again but was too shy to ask for it. Instead he wiggled his ass. Dean laughed.

 

“Are you trying to tell me something, Cas?”

 

Cas blushed. “Maybe…”

 

Dean grabbed him and pulled Cas on top of him. “Say what you want.”

 

Cas sighed, and said very quietly, “I want you to… to fuck me again.”

 

Dean laughed harder. “See? Was that so hard to ask?” Cas blushed more.

  
  


Later, as they laid tied together, Dean kissed Cas and said, “Now, you will go to the feast with me.” Cas nodded. “It will please my father greatly to see that we are properly mated now.”

 

They drifted off to sleep.

 

When Cas woke up in the morning, they were spooning together, Dean was behind him and had an arm wrapped tightly around Cas’ waist. Cas sighed and pushed back against Dean’s warm body. He really was happy. He never thought he could be, here with Dean, but he had been wrong. He had deep feelings for Dean, perhaps even love. 

 

The day wore on. Cas was nervous about attending the feast, but Dean said he had to and he would go and act the part of the subservient omega for him. He dressed carefully, wearing a nice suit and a blue tie that matched his eyes. When Dean saw him, he smiled brightly and kissed Cas.

 

“You look amazing, little one.” Cas felt very proud. They went hand in hand down to the gardens where the feast would be held. John was sitting at the head of a very long table, laughing and drinking. When he saw Dean and Cas, he motioned them over.

 

“You smell like sex,” John told them. “Are you mated?” Dean smiled and told him yes, they were. John laughed and clapped Dean on the shoulder. “How was he?”

 

Cas bristled at that, but kept still. Dean just smiled and said, “None of your business.” John laughed loudly.

 

They all sat down and food was brought. Cas wasn’t particularly hungry but the tried to eat. Being anywhere near John made him uncomfortable and kind of angry. Dean put a hand on Cas’ tight and squeezed it, when Cas looked at him he looked sympathetic so Cas guessed he knew what Cas was feeling. 

 

Finally, the last course was over and people began to get up and mill around, talking. Dean said quietly, “Hang on, we’ll leave in a second. He walked over to his father and said something. John waved his hand dismissively and Dean walked back to Cas. He grabbed Cas’ hand and led him back to the house.

 

They went to their bedroom, and Cas stood while Dean took off Cas’ clothes. When Cas was naked, Dean picked him up and deposited him on the bed. Then he stripped and crawled over Cas. They kissed for awhile, Dean’s hands running over Cas’ body. Cas was slicking and moaning into Dean’s mouth.

 

Cas could feel Dean’s hard cock pressing against him and he was just about to rub up against it when a huge blast shook the house. They both froze for a minute.Then Dean sat up and said, “What the fuck was that?”

 

They jumped out of bed, and pulled on pants. Cas still had slick running down his thighs but he ignored it. 

 

They ran downstairs and out of the house. There was smoke still in the air as they ran to where the feast was held. When they got there, Dean stopped. Cas ran behind him and stopped where Dean did. He looked around and his heart seemed to stop for a moment.

 

There was blood everywhere, people laying both hurt and obviously dead. The scene was horrifying. The table where they had sat a little bit ago was blown apart. Dean suddenly ran to where his father had been sitting. Cas followed slower, afraid to see what was there.

 

Dean fell to his knees beside the mangled body of his father. He just stared at it. Benny walked up beside him, blood streaming from his face. Dean turned to look up at him.

 

“What happened?”

 

Benny shook his head. “It was a bomb. A pipe bomb, I think. It was inside a package that your father opened.”

 

Dean looked wild, his eyes were flashing red. “Who was the package from?”

 

Benny pointed at Cas. “His father. The package was from Novak.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Benny stood in front of Cas, his hands balled into fists. “So,  _ Novak _ , was this all part of your plan? To lull us into a false sense of security so your father could get close enough to kill John?”

 

Dean stood up and got between Benny and Cas. “Listen Benny, it isn’t Novak anymore, Cas’ last name is Winchester now. And stop for a second and think, if we hadn’t left early, it is very possible that both myself and  _ Cas _ could be dead too.”

 

Benny shook his head and stormed away.

 

Dean turned to Cas. “Would your father trade your life for a chance to kill us?”

 

Cas put his hand to his mouth and bit on it, trying to hold back tears and make some kind of sense of what happened. “I… I’m not sure…”

 

Dean took his hand and walked over to Bobby Singer, who was thankfully unharmed. “Let me know as soon as possible who got killed, who is injured and how badly. I’m going back to the house.” With that, he led Cas away.

 

When they got inside, Dean sank onto a couch in the living room and put his head in his hands. Cas didn’t know what to say to him, or what to do, so he just sat next to him. Someone brought them each a cup of coffee. Cas sipped his, but Dean’s remained untouched.

 

After what seemed like hours, but Cas actually had no way of knowing how long it had actually been, Bobby stood in front of them.

 

“I have a report. Sir. There were three people killed, including your father. The other dead are Garth and Rufus. There are 6 injured, none expected to die.”

 

Dean nodded and thanked Bobby. When Bobby left, Dean looked at Cas. “I need some time, Cas. I’m sorry, and I know you didn’t have anything to do with this, but I just need some time.”

 

Cas nodded. His heart was broken, both by what had happened and the fact that Dean was rejecting him. He got up and walked to their bedroom.  _ Was _ it still their bedroom? Cas didn’t know what to do. He laid down on the bed and cried. He didn’t go down to lunch or dinner that day, and Dean never returned to their room. Cas slept alone that night.

 

When Cas woke up, he’d made a decision. He found his phone and called Gabriel. When Gabriel answered, it was obvious he’d been asleep.

 

“Gabe? It’s Castiel.”

 

“Cas? Oh my god, are you all right? We heard about what happened…”

 

“Gabe. listen. The bomb… it was in a gift that said it was from Chuck.”

 

“What? No, Cas, he’s been really proud of the peace agreement. He’d never….”

 

“That’s what I need you to find out. I don’t think Dad would shatter the agreement, let alone try to kill me. I need you to sniff around, see who would have done this. If Dean and I hadn‘t left early, I’d be dead too.”

 

“Fuck. I can’t believe anyone here would have done this, but I’ll find out what I can. Little brother, I’m glad you’re safe.”

 

“Thanks, Gabe. Call me when you find out anything.”

 

Cas went down to breakfast. He was starving, and he hoped to see Dean there. But Dean was nowhere in sight. In fact, the only person who was there was Sam. Cas said good morning, and Sam answered him, but it was obvious that he didn’t trust Cas from the look in his eye.

 

“Sam, I need a favor. Can you please tell Dean I need to speak to him?’

 

Sam looked at him warily, but agreed to pass the message along.

 

“Tell him I’ll be in our room.”

 

Sam said okay and left. Cas tried to eat, but he couldn’t, so he settled for some coffee and went back to wait for Dean. The day was almost gone before Dean came in the room. 

 

“Sam says you want to talk to me?”

 

Cas cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah. I called my brother Gabriel today. He’s pretty sure that Chuck didn’t send that package. He’s gonna try and find out who did.”

 

Dean stood there, looking at Cas for what seemed like a long time. Finally he sighed and sat down on the bed next to Cas.

 

“Look, I’m not blaming you, I’m not mad at you… this is just hard and now I’m the head of the family and I never wanted to be. Thank you for reaching out to your brother. If he has anything for us, I’d be very grateful.”

 

Cas sat there, wishing he could reach out and touch Dean, but he didn’t dare. Dean stood up, and Cas stood up too, but then he felt very dizzy. He hit the floor without knowing what happened.

 

“Cas? Cas, talk to me.” Dean was kneeling over him. He had his hands on Cas’ chest and a very worried look on his face.

 

“What… what happened?” Cas had no idea how he had ended up on the floor.

 

“I think you fainted.”

 

“Fuck. I never faint. I guess… I guess I need to eat something.” He sat up but Dean still wouldn’t let him stand up. Cas was seriously embarrassed.

 

“When was the last time you ate?’ Dean sounded genuinely concerned.

 

Cas struggled to remember. Was it really the day before yesterday when he ate last? “Uh, I guess it was at the feast…”

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Let’s get some food into you.” Dean sounded both worried and annoyed. 

 

He led Cas out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen, holding on to him as if he thought Cas would faint again. When they got to the kitchen, Dean made Cas sit down and he began to root around in the refrigerator. He pulled out some things and then went in search of a pan.

 

“You’re going to cook? For me?” Cas was amazed.

 

Dean grinned. “I love to cook, just don’t get much of a chance to. Now, how about some scrambled eggs, sausage and toast? I know it’s not much, but I doubt your stomach can handle very much if you haven’t eaten for over a day.”

 

Cas told him it sounded wonderful. Dean began to fix the food. While he cooked, he said, “Now, not eating is not permitted. You have to eat, you understand me?”

 

Cas said quietly, “Yes, I understand.”

 

When they sat down together to eat, Cas moaned at the taste. Dean looked at him then looked away. 

 

“So, the funeral is tonight at sundown. I need you to be there.”

 

Cas said of course he would be. Then he asked quietly, “Will you be coming back to our room after?’

 

Dean nodded. “I will, I promise.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

About an hour before sunset, Cas took a shower and dressed in his black suit. He was feeling very lost, sad, lonely. He walked downstairs to find a group of people waiting, and he sat down to wait as well. After about fifteen minutes, Dean came in.

 

“It’s time,” was all he said. Then he walked to Cas and held out his hand. Cas took it, standing up, and they walked out and to an open field. There was the funeral pyre, with the wrapped body of John already laid on it. 

 

Cas stood beside Dean, and waited, Dean began to speak.

 

“We’re here to say goodbye to John Winchester, my father. He was our leader, but he was more than that to me and my brother. He was the one who taught us how to fight, how to be a man. He never flinched, my old man. He just took whatever came at him with everything he had. I know he was hard, I know he was opinionated, but he always had our backs. He wanted the best for this family. He did his best. I’m going to… miss the son of a bitch.” Dean’s voice cracked, Cas grabbed his hand and squeezed, and Dean squeezed it back.

 

He took a burning torch in his hand, as did Sam. They walked to the pyre and set it on fire. They stood there until it caught and then walked back. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and they stood there, surrounded by family and friends, and watched John Winchester pass into ashes.

 

When it was done, Dean stood there, staring at the pile of smoking ashes. Cas stood with him, still holding his hand. Finally, Dean shook his head and said, “Let’s go back to our room.” 

 

Cas followed him, still being held by the hand, until they got into the bedroom and Dean closed the door behind him. Then, Dean began to cry.

 

Cas pulled him to the bed, laid him down and laid down next to him. He held him and let him cry. 

 

It was the middle of the night. Dean put a hand on Cas and gently shook him. Cas woke with a start. 

 

“I’m sorry. I just need… I need…” Dean trailed off.

 

Cas kissed him. “I’m here. Just take what you need.”

 

Dean pulled Cas on top of him and kissed him hotly. His hands ran down Cas’ back and to his ass. Dean grabbed a cheek with each hand and spread Cas open. Cas gasped and slicked. 

 

“That’s what I need,” Dean said. “Ride me.”

 

Cas positioned himself over Dean’s very hard cock. Dean held it steady and Cas sunk down on it. He moaned at the size of it. Impaling him. He didn’t stop until he was fully on it, sitting on Dean’s balls.

 

Dean bent his knees and began to thrust up into Cas, while Cas rolled his hips. It was so good, so welcome, after not even having Dean in the bed last night. Cas moaned loudly.

 

“That’s my little omega,” Dean said. He held Cas by the hips and slid him up and down on his cock while he thrust into him. Cas’ cock was slapping Dean’s belly and leaving a pool of precum. 

 

“Dean… Dean it’s so good…” Cas craved this, and he didn’t even realize just how much until now. He bent over and kissed Dean hungrily. 

 

Dean kept up his onslaught, even as Cas felt his balls tighten. “Dean, I’m going to cum…”

 

“That’s it, Cas, come for me. Come all over me.”

 

Cas threw his head back and came harder than he ever dreamed was possible. He saw stars and gasped. 

 

Dean felt his belly covered with Cas’ cum and felt Cas’ hole tighten on his cock. He got his knot and thrust up into Cas, forcing it in and coming over and over in his omega; His husband, his Cas. He groaned in pleasure and wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him down to lay on his stomach.It tugged slightly on his knot and Cas groaned at the feeling.

 

“I love fucking you. You are so responsive. You’re really perfect for me, Cas.”

 

Cas blushed. “I like it very much as well.”

 

Dean laughed and kissed him. “Well, I’m very happy to hear that.”

 

They fell asleep, Cas on top of Dean. 

 

In the morning, Cas woke up to an empty bed. He sighed and got up. After he had cleaned up and dressed, he went downstairs to breakfast. Dean was there, arguing with Sam. Cas stopped just outside the dining room.

 

“Damn it Sam, we don’t have all the facts yet! I’m not going back to war with them until we know exactly who did it.”

 

Sam came back with, “Don’t know who did it?! Come on, the package was from Chuck Novak himself. How much more proof do you need?”

 

Dean growled, “Let it go, Sammy. I’m the head of this family now, and I say we wait.”

 

Sam grumbled, “Just because your omega is a Novak, doesn’t make it okay,”

 

Dean said, “Step away from me now, Sam. Before I do something I’ll regret.”

 

Cas waited for a minute and went in. Dean turned and saw him, grabbed him and kissed him.

“You were sound asleep when I got up this morning.”

 

Cas grinned. “Someone kept me up in the middle of the night.”

 

Dean winked at him. “Yeah, and it was awesome.”

 

They sat down and ate. Cas asked what Dean had planned for the day. Dean told him that he had meetings for most of the day, but he’d definitely be there for dinner. Cas nodded.

 

“But tomorrow is all for you, baby. I’m going to insist on it.”

 

Cas smiled brightly.

 

After breakfast, Dean went to his meetings. Cas took a walk in the garden, then went to their room and read. He felt lonely. He needed a friend here, but he had no idea how to find one. He guessed he needed to talk to Dean about it.

 

Finally it was dinner time. Cas dressed carefully and went downstairs. Everyone was there, and some people smiled at him, but some moved away and frowned. Cas felt very self-conscious until Dean came in. He grabbed Cas in a tight hug and then they sat down to eat. Dean was at the head of the table now, and Cas sat on his right.

 

Dinner was mostly small talk. Cas remained quiet. Dean chatted away with everyone, seemingly cheery. When dinner was over, Dean stood up, took Cas by the hand and led him to their room.

 


	8. Chapter 8

When they got to their room, Cas pulled Dean to the couch and sat down.

“I need to make some friends here, Dean. I don’t know how, but I really need a friend to talk to when you’re busy. I get lonely.”

 

Dean frowned, and kissed Cas lightly on his forehead.

 

“I’m so sorry, angel. I should have thought of this all on my own. I’ll introduce you to a few people tomorrow, and you can see if you click with any of them. I hate to think of you being lonely.”

 

Cas smiled and nodded. “I’d like that.”

 

Dean asked him, “So, what do you want to do tomorrow? I’m taking the whole day off just for us to be together. Any ideas?” Dean winked at him. “I mean, besides the obvious.”

 

Cas blushed. “I’ll think about it.”

 

Dean got a serious look on his face. “Cas, when is your next heat?”

 

Cas blushed, “In about two weeks.”

 

Dean said, “We need to get you on birth control.”

 

Cas was shocked. “Birth control? Why? You don’t… you don’t want to have a baby with me?”

 

Dean looked shocked. “No, no that isn’t it at all. Cas, you’re young. We have plenty of time for kids. I just want us to get to know each other better, that’s all.”

 

Cas stuck out his bottom lip. “I’m twenty years old! That is old enough to have a child.”

 

Dean smiled affectionately. “Angel, I’m twenty-nine. I’m a lot older than you, and we have lots of time to have kids. I promise, I want you to have my children. Lots of them. But frankly, I like the idea of fucking you through a heat. And next time, we’ll try. Okay?”

 

When Dean put it like that, it actually did sound like fun. Cas pulled his lip back in and nodded.

 

“But you promise, next heat, no birth control?”

 

Dean grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug. “I promise.”

 

The next morning, Cas woke up first. He was so happy to have Dean wrapped around him. He hated waking up alone. Dean had an arm over him, holding him tight, and one leg was thrown over Cas’ legs. Cas sighed and scooted back even closer to Dean. He laid there and thought how lucky he was that the arranged marriage had been with Dean.

 

Dean was caring and gentle, well, except when they fucked but that was fine with Cas. He seemed to genuinely want Cas to be happy. Cas really didn’t like Sam all that much and he was sure that he would be miserable married to him. 

 

Dean grabbed Cas tighter and growled, “Hey there, sexy.”

 

Cas smiled, “Hey there, yourself.”

 

Cas rolled over in Dean’s arms and kissed him. They kissed until Cas was completely breathless. Dean moved his mouth down to suck at one of Cas’ nipples, and Cas gasped at the feeling. “Oh Dean, that feels so good…”

 

Dean smiled up at him. “Gonna make you feel better than that.”

 

Dean moved down and kissed the head of Cas’ cock. Cas gasped again and grabbed Dean by the hair. Dean sucked the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He stuck the tip of his tongue into the slit and tasted precum. Cas groaned and thrust up into Dean’s mouth.

 

Dean sucked down the length of Cas’ cock. Being omega, it wasn’t terribly big and he could easily deep throat the entire thing. He paused, just loving the feeling of it in his mouth, then slid back up. Cas was moaning louder than ever before.

 

Dean kept it up until Cas pulled on him. “Dean, please… I don’t want to cum like this. Want you inside me…”

 

Dean popped his mouth off and kissed Cas again. “Get on your hands and knees.” 

 

Cas hurried and turned over. Dean got between Cas’ legs and spread them wide. He grabbed Cas’ hips. “You look so damn good like this, angel.”

 

He thrust in and Cas groaned in pleasure. Dean bottomed out and then held himself there, giving Cas time to adjust. When Cas pushed back against him, he pulled back and thrust in again.

 

The feeling of Dean inside him was amazing to Cas. He had no way of judging, but it seemed to him that Dean’s cock was huge. It felt like he was being split in two when Dean first entered him, but the pain quickly passed into a burn and then it was just astonishing how good it felt. Cas craved it all the time now, just wanting Dean to take him, use him, fuck him senseless. 

Cas pushed back against every thrust in that Dean made, wanting it all. Dean had a death grip on his hips, he was sure he would have bruises afterwards. That was fine with Cas, he wanted to be marked by Dean. 

 

Cas’ cock slapped against his body, and soon, he felt his balls tighten and move up. He gasped out, “Dean… coming…” and he came, blinded by it for a moment. He yelled Dean’s name, he heard himself but it sounded like it was coming from a long ways away.

 

Dean thrust in and out a few more times, then he slammed his knot into Cas and came. Cas groaned at the spread of his hole that Dean’s knot caused, then he was in, and they tied, and he felt shot after shot of Dean’s warm cum fill him.

 

Dean collapsed on Cas’ back then rolled them over to spoon. He kissed the back of Cas’ neck and whispered in his ear, “I love you, angel.”

 

Cas thrilled to hear that. “I love you too, Dean.”

 

They slept for a bit, still tied. When Dean’s knot went down, his cock slid out of Cas and woke him up. He sighed and scooched back against Dean. Dean tightened his arm around Cas. He said again, “I love you, Cas.” 

 

Cas smiled and replied, “I love you too, Alpha.”

 

Dean chuckled. “I like when you call me that.”

 

Cas said again, “Alpha. My Alpha.”

 

Dean kissed the back of Cas’ neck. “My sweet little omega.”

A little later, Dean asked Cas what he wanted to do today.

 

“A picnic, just the two of us,” Cas was quick to answer.

 

“A picnic, huh? I think that can be arranged. Let’s get dressed and go downstairs and see what we can fix.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

The picnic was all packed. Dean told Benny where they were going.

 

“I’m coming along, brother.”

 

Dean sighed. “It’s not necessary, Benny. We’ll be fine.”

 

Benny scowled. “No, you know you have to have a guard with you when you leave the compound. I’m coming.”

 

Dean nodded, knowing there was no sense in arguing. He did say, “Fine, but you’re staying with the car. Cas and I want our privacy.”

 

When Dean drove to the spot where he had decided to have the picnic, he parked and got out. He walked around and opened the door for Cas and grabbed the basket. Looking at Benny, he said, “Stay here.”

 

He took Cas’ hand and walked a distance from the car. They couldn’t see the car anymore because of trees and Dean hoped that Benny couldn’t see them either. He spread the big quilt on the ground and they sat down.

 

“It’s really beautiful here,” Cas commented.

 

Dean smiled, looking at Cas. “Sure is…” Cas blushed.

 

Dean pulled Cas onto his lap and kissed him. Cas melted into it. Dean nibbled on Cas’ ear lobe and Cas slicked.

 

Dea pulled back and smiled brightly. He pulled Cas’ shirt off him and then started to work on Cas’ pants.

 

“Dean! We’re outside!”

 

Dean just shushed him, saying, “No one can see us.”

 

When Cas was naked, Dean slid down and spread Cas’s legs. Cas slicked more and Dean moaned. He spread Cas’ legs and bent his knees. He put his mouth on the inside of Cas’ thigh, where the slick had run, and licked it.

 

“Dean.. what are you…”

 

Dean looked up and Cas. “You taste wonderful.”

 

He put his mouth over Cas’ hole and began to lick and suck Cas’ slick. Cas moaned and wiggled. Dean grabbed his hips and held him still. He licked into Cas’ hole and smacked his lips. Cas had never felt anything like Dean’s tongue running in and out of him. He gushed slick.

 

Dean licked and sucked Cas’ slick until neither of them could stand it anymore. Dean sat back and stripped. He pulled Cas’ legs onto his shoulders and pushed into him. Cas moaned, “oh god, Dean you feel so good… so big…”

 

Dean pushed in and pulled back until he slid out, then plunged back in again. Cas gasped and even more slick came out of him around Dean’s cock. Dean found his rhythm, which was hard and fast. They both were moaning loudly.

 

“You’re so tight, Angel… so good around my cock…”

 

Dean loved the feeling of being inside Cas. It was so tight and hot, he just couldn’t get enough. He flicked his hips into Cas as hard as he possibly could. He could feel his knot getting bigger, but he really didn’t want this to end.

 

Finally Cas gasped out, “Need your knot… please…. Dean…”

 

Dean pulled back until just the head of his cock was inside Cas, then he rammed his knot into Cas. He came so hard he saw stars. Cas was coming as well, shooting cum all over both of them.

 

“Fuck, Cas, it’s so good with you,” Dean whispered when his orgasm was finally done. “You’re perfect for me.”

 

Cas smiled. “I love it so much, and I love you.”

 

Dean kissed him then rolled them over on their sides to wait out being tied. “I love you too, Angel.”

 

Cas sighed happily. Then he looked at Dean and asked, “Why do you call me ‘Angel’?”

 

Dean laughed. “Well, you are named after an angel, but also because you’re an angel to me.”

 

Cas just looked away, blushing. “I didn’t think you’d know about my name.”

 

Dean put a finger under Cas’ chin and turned Cas’ head back to look at him. “I looked your name up when Dad told me he’d arranged for us to get married.”

 

Cas smiled.

Finally, Dean’s knot went down and he slid out of Cas. Dean kissed Cas, and they cleaned up and pulled on their pants. Dean dug in the basket and pulled out some sandwiches and something to drink. They sat and ate. When they had finished their sandwiches, Dean pulled out some fruit and fed some to Cas, who sucked on Dean’s fingers with every bite.

 

“Fuck, you’re getting me hard again. Unless you want me to pull those pants off of you again, we’d better be getting back.”

 

Cas chuckled. “Okay, if you say so, Alpha.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and said, “You are going to be the death of me, Angel.”

 

They gathered everything up and walked back to the car. Benny was standing, leaning against a fender with a big smile on his face. Dean growled, “Get in the car, pervert.” Cas felt very uncomfortable thinking that Benny had watched them, if he had.

 

When they got back, Cas’ phone was indicating he had a missed call. When he looked, he’d missed two calls from Gabe and there was a voice mail. He hurried to listen to it.

 

_Cas, I hope you’re okay! I have a lead on the bomb. It was either Raphael or Samandriel. I’m not sure which yet, but I’m narrowing it down. Call me._

 

Cas hurried to call. When Gabriel answered, Gabe was very relieved to hear from him.

_“Cas, I was worried. Are you okay?”_

 

Cas told him about the picnic and assured him he was fine. He asked about how Gabe found out it was either Raph or Samandriel. Gabe told him they were the ones that were most against the peace agreement and had been grumbling about it ever since. He had overheard both of them talking to Michael one day, and just put two and two together.

 

Cas thanked him, and told him to be careful. Gabe said he would be and promised to let Cas know when he knew something for sure.

 

Cas couldn’t decided if he should say something to Dean or not. In the end, he decided not to mention it, because they still didn’t know who was responsible.

 

Cas knew that Dean was still getting heat from his brother and some others to end the peace. So he did decide to talk to him about that.

 

That night, in bed, Cas broached the subject. Dean sighed.

 

“Don’t worry, Angel, I have no intention of going back to war with your family until we can find out whether or not Chuck had anything to do with that bomb.”

 

Cas turned in Dean’s arms to look at him. “I’m sure he didn’t. He was so proud of that peace agreement. He never would have done anything to bring that to an end.”

 

Dean told him not to worry about it. Then Dean began to kiss him. But Cas was still worried.  



	10. Chapter 10

A couple of days passed. Cas took walks in the garden and read a lot while Dean was busy during the days. He still hadn’t heard back from Gabe.

 

He was sitting on the couch, reading, when the door to the bedroom burst open and Benny and another man burst in. They grabbed Cas by the arms and hauled him to his feet.

 

“What… what are you doing?’ Cas was panicking.

 

“Dean wants to see you.”

 

They pulled Cas along, down the stairs and to the library. Dean was sitting behind the desk, looking somewhere between sad and angry. He had Cas’ phone in his hand.

 

When Benny pushed Cas to the front of the desk, Dean looked at him and asked, “Cas, can you explain this?”

 

Cas looked around, terrified. “What? Explain what, Dean, I don’t understand.”

 

Dean handed him the phone. There were a series of texts pulled up. Cas read them, getting more and more upset by the minute.

 

_From unknown number - It’s confirmed, Chuck planted the bomb_

_From Cas - we’ve got to pin it on someone else, maybe Balth?_

_From unknown number - got it. Will do_

_From Cas - let me know when you’ve done it_

 

Cas blinked, confused.

 

“Dean, I didn’t do this. I don’t know how, but these are not from me.”

 

Dean looked at him, anger flashing in his eyes. “Cas, it’s your phone.”

 

Cas looked into Dean’s eyes, tears filling his. “I know, but I didn’t do this. You’ve got to believe me, Dean.”

 

Dean shook his head. “I want to, Cas, but it’s _your_ phone!”

 

He gave orders to take Cas back to the bedroom and lock him in. Cas walked along with Benny, head hanging down.

 

When he was tossed into the room, he stood there and listened to the click of the door lock. Then he threw himself down on the bed and cried.

  


Five days had passed. He was brought meals but had a difficult time eating. No one who brought the trays or came back to take them away spoke to him. A packet of pills arrived the first day. Cas assumed they were the birth control pills Dean had mentioned. Every day, Cas would pop one out and flush it. If Dean didn’t trust him anymore, and he obviously didn’t desire Cas anymore, he was hardly going to take them.

 

He was trying to figure out how those texts had gotten onto his phone. He knew he didn’t carry it with him most of the time, so virtually anyone could have gotten into the phone and sent those texts. And since it was sent to an unknown number, he knew that Gabe hadn’t gotten them. He wished Dean would come and talk to him, but he never did.

 

The sixth day, Cas was sitting, looking out the window when Cole came into the room. He strolled over to Cas and stood over him, making Cas feel very uncomfortable. He looked up at Benny, asking what he wanted.

 

Cole sniffed at him. “You’re going into heat soon. Maybe I can get Dean to agree to let me handle that for him.”

 

Cas turned away, feeling nauseous. “He’d never agree to that.”

Cole sighed. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Ain’t gonna matter anyway.” That’s when Cas saw the knife. Cole slashed his hand with it.

 

“You squirreled away this knife, and then attacked me. I had no choice…”

 

Cas jumped up, but Cole was bigger and quicker. He grabbed Cas by the throat. Cas struggled to breathe but Cole tightened his grip. Desperate, Cas brought his knee up to connect with Cole’s balls. Cole grunted and his grip lessened. Cas took a deep breath but then, Cole was squeezing tighter again.

 

Cas was panicked, he struggled harder but it was no use. His lungs were screaming, his vision was getting foggy. He gave one last desperate twist of his body but nothing helped. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears. His vision was getting dark. He thought he heard yelling, but it was impossible to tell. All went to black.

 

Cas could have sworn he heard Dean calling his name from far away. He tried to answer but nothing came out. He was surrounded by black, alone in a dark place. He drifted away again.

When Cas finally came to consciousness, he didn’t know where he was. His throat hurt badly. He tried to turn his head, but it hurt too much. Then, he felt the hand holding his, and squeezed it.

 

Dean’s head jerked up, and he looked into Cas’ eyes.

 

“Oh my god, Cas! You’re awake… I can’t believe… you woke up.”

 

Cas saw that Dean looked awful. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his face was pale and drawn. Cas tried to speak, but again, it hurt too bad. He just mouthed, ‘water’.

 

Dean grabbed the glass and put the straw to Cas’ mouth. Cas sucked a little into his mouth, and swallowed, but it was like swallowing fire. He grimaced and turned his head away from the straw.

Dean kissed his forehead. “I thought I’d lost you. When we broke into the room, you looked dead.”

 

Cas tried a little more water and this time it wasn’t as painful to swallow. He croaked out, “How?’

 

Dean ran a hand over his face. “We got a call from Chuck. He told me that Raphael was responsible for the bomb. I went to tell you and found Cole choking you.”

 

Cas nodded.

 

“I’m so sorry, angel. I hope you can forgive me.”

Cas squeezed his hand.

 

“We can talk about all that when you’re better. Just get some sleep, I’ll be here.”

 

Cas did feel tired, so he closed his eyes.

When he woke up again, Dean was sitting right beside his bed. His throat didn’t hurt as badly as it had before. “Dean?”

 

Dean looked at him and smiled. “You sound a lot better, angel.”

 

“Dean, I have to tell you, I never took the birth control pills.”

 

Dean laughed. “So that’s your big confession? It’s okay, angel. We’ll be fine. How about some soup?’

 

Cas nodded. He wasn’t sure about the soup, but he could clearly see that Dean needed to do something, anything. He grabbed Dean’s hand before he turned to leave. “Stop feeling guilty. I understand why you did what you did.” Dean nodded and looked sad. He left to get the soup.

 

When he got back, he spooned soup into Cas’ mouth and they made a mess. Laughing, Dean cleaned Cas up and got him a clean blanket. “I guess I need practice at that.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

It was three more days until the doctor let Cas go back to their bedroom. Dean took him by the hand and led him gently to their room. Cas’ clothes hung on him. Never terribly big, he’d lost some weight while he was recuperating. This troubled Dean a great deal. He knew that Cas was going to go into heat any day now, and omegas usually lost weight during heats. He encouraged Cas to eat, and Cas tried, but there was a limit to how much he could eat at one time.

 

Finally safe and warm and with Dean beside him in the bed, Cas felt like he could finally breathe. He clung to Dean, needing the warmth and safety of his Alpha. Dean kissed Cas silly, and Cas just melted into him.

 

“I’m so sorry, angel…” Dean tried to say, but Cas put a finger to his lips to silence him.

 

“It’s all over, and I understand why you did what you did. Let’s not talk about it anymore.”

 

Dean nodded and went back to kissing him.

 

Cas woke up in the dead of night. He felt too hot, sweaty and uncomfortable. He laid there for a few minutes, then it hit him. He moaned painfully, and grabbed Dean’s arm.

 

“Dean… Dean! I need you…”

 

Dean woke up and mumbled, “What is it angel? What do you need?”

 

Cas groaned and grabbed his abdomen. “I think my heat…” he groaned again.

 

Dean was instantly awake. “Okay, okay angel, I’ve got you.”

 

Slick gushed out of Cas and soaked the bed. He gasped and moaned again. Dean was over him and kissing him, but he just needed Dean’s knot.

“Dean, please… I need…”

 

Dean kissed him again. “I know what you need, little one.”

 

Cas pushed Dean off him and rolled over, presenting to his mate. He heard a low growl come out of Dean, and then Dean grabbed Cas’ hips so hard it was sure to leave bruises. He sniffed Cas’ ass, licked it once, and forced his cock into Cas.

 

Cas was transfixed, completely and utterly blown away by the feeling of Dean fucking him while he was in heat. Before now, he had just made it through. This… this was amazing. He moaned and put his arm back to grab onto Dean’s arm.

 

“Oh gods, it feels so good, fuck me harder!”

 

Dean just snorted and did exactly that. He thrust in and out of Cas as hard as he could, harder than he ever had before. Soon, his knot was growing.

 

“Need it… please, Dean… need your knot…” Cas was desperate.

 

“Almost there, angel…” Dean wanted it to be as big as it could possibly be.

 

When his knot reached it’s maximum, Dean pulled back, held for just a moment and then slammed it into Cas. He threw his head back and howled at the feeling, how hard he was coming and just how much he loved Cas.

 

Cas yelled out Dean’s name and came as well. He locked down on Dean’s cock and just fell forward. Only Dean’s hands on his hips kept him from face-planting on the bed. Dean came over and over inside Cas, filling him with hot cum. When at last his orgasm had subsided, he pulled Cas over on his side to spoon him. They were both panting hard.

 

“I love you so much, angel.”

 

Cas smiled sleepily. “I love you that much too, Dean.” Then he fell asleep.

 

He woke up with Dean’s chest pressed against his back and Dean’s arm wrapped around him. He sighed and moved back to press against Dean even more. Dean’s knot had gone down and they were no longer tied. Cas sighed contentedly.

When Cas woke up the next time, Dean was on the phone.

 

“Yeah, food, and lots of bottles of water. Just leave them in front of the door. Oh! And clean sheets…”

 

Cas touched Dean’s arm and he turned and smiled down at Cas. He hung up from the call.

 

“Just getting some things we’re gonna need. How are you feeling?”

 

Cas smiled. “I’m feeling wonderful. How about you?”

 

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. “I’m fan-fucking-tastic, angel.”

 

After a bit of cuddling and kissing, there was a soft knock on the door. Dean got out of bed and walked over, stark naked. Cas took that opportunity to admire Dean’s ass. When he opened the door, there was a tray of food, several bottles of water and a stack of clean sheets. Dean picked everything up and brought in the room. He put the tray on the edge of the bed, stacked the water on the floor next to the bed and put the sheets on a chair. He got back into bed beside Cas and took the cover off the food tray.

There were scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and several varieties of fruit, cut into chunks. Dean grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite. Cas just looked at the tray, not feeling at all hungry.

 

“Eat. That’s an order, little one.”

 

Sighing, Cas took a couple of pieces of fruit. Dean frowned at him, but it was really all he wanted. Dean grabbed a bottle of water.

 

“At least drink this. You’ve got to keep hydrated and you’re going to have to eat eventually. You’re skin and bones now.”

 

Cas drank the water and watched Dean eat.

When Dean was done, they changed the sheets. There were absorbent pads in with the sheets, and Dean put one under Cas’ ass when they got back in bed. At the quizzical look Cas gave him, Dean explained that it was there for the slick. “Otherwise, all we’d get done is change the bedding.”

 

Cas blushed.

 

The next rush of heat hit Cas just as they got back in bed. He moaned and grabbed Dean’s arm. Dean was over him like a shot. Cas tried to push Dean off and roll over, but Dean pinned him down.

“You don‘t have to present to me every time. I want to see your face.”

 

When Dean was inside him, he growled, “Gonna breed you. You’re going to look so beautiful with your belly full of my pup.”

 

Cas gasped. “I’m sorry I didn’t take the pills… I thought…”

 

Dean bit him on the shoulder, then said, “I changed my mind, angel. I want to see you swell up with my pup.”

 

Cas’ heats usually lasted five days. This time he was over it in three. “I don’t understand…”

 

Dean kissed his forehead. “It’s because you’re pregnant. Your heat ended when I got you bred.”

 

Cas eyes got big. “I’m…. _pregnant_?”

 

Dean grinned. Yep. We’re gonna be parents in about six months.”

 

Cas was happy and terrified at the same time. He wasn’t sure he’d be a good father, he’d never had any experience with pups. But he knew if Dean was happy, then he should be as well. And for a few weeks, he was.

 

But then the morning sickness hit, except Cas was sick all day long. “Why do they call it morning sickness when I’m throwing up all day?” Cas lost more weight and Dean got worried.

 

Dean took Cas to see a doctor. He agreed that Cas was, indeed, pregnant, and prescribed some pills for the nausea and some prenatal vitamins. While the pills did help with the morning sickness, Cas just didn’t have much of an appetite.

Dean glared at him over every meal. Cas struggled to eat more, he knew he needed the nutrition and he was too thin. At night, in bed, Dean held him and told him how good he was, how proud of Cas he was. Cas snuggled to his Alpha and promised he’d try harder.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Cas was doing better when the word came that it was Raphael who had planted the bomb in John’s present. Dean was beside himself, and told Chuck that he wanted Raphael to be brought to their compound to be dealt with. Chuck drug his feet, saying that it should be him that punished the man. Things were at a stalemate.

 

Cas offered to talk to his father, but Dean told him he didn’t want Cas involved. He was pregnant and it was too stressful for Cas to be dealing with. Cas just accepted Dean’s decision and waited to see where it would all end. He felt very bad that it was one of his own brothers who had done this terrible thing, but at least the peace agreement was still in place.

 

Finally, Chuck agreed to let the Winchesters have Raphael. It was clearly the only way to keep the peace agreement in place. When Raphael was delivered to the Winchester compound, Cas was there, beside Dean. 

 

Raphael got out of the car, handcuffed, and looked proud and arrogant. But when he saw Cas, his face changed. Cas walked up to him, oblivious to Dean saying not to, and asked, “Were you so quick to kill me, brother? It meant my life to start the war back again?”

 

Raphael just stared a hole through Cas, and looked down at his stomach. “You ceased to be my brother when you married that filth,” and here, he tossed his head towards Dean. “And now you’re carrying his child?” Raphael spit at Cas’ feet.

 

Cas just turned away and walked back to Dean. “Do what you will with him.” Cas turned and walked back into the house.

 

That night in bed, Dean pulled Cas close and kissed him. “I’m sorry, angel, I’m sorry you got hurt by this.”

 

Cas sighed. “It’s not your fault. The fault lies solely with Raphael. Don’t tell me what you decide to do, please. It’s too painful.” Dean assured him that he wouldn’t.

 

Cas was gaining weight and was starting to look pregnant. Dean would rub his hand over Cas’ belly every night in bed, talking to it and kissing it. Cas glowed when he did it. It made him feel even more loved. He took to spending hours every day sitting in the garden. He would take a snack and a book with him. It was peaceful and quiet there, and it refreshed Cas to be in nature. Dean would sometimes watch him there and smile.

 

The sex was still amazing. Cas was more interested in having sex than even before he got pregnant. They figured it was the hormones, but neither of them were complaining. 

 

Time passed. Cas was getting bigger and his feet were hurting him, and his back got sore. Dean would rub his feet every evening, and his back when he complained about it. 

 

One night, after making love, Cas laid awake, thinking about the child he was carrying and Dean. Dean was asleep next to him. Then, Cas felt something odd in his belly. He held his breath, waiting to see if he felt it again. And there it was… movement, coming from inside him. He gasped and put a hand over where he was feeling it, and it was obvious. Their child was moving. 

 

He said quickly, “Dean!” And then again, louder. “Dean!” Dean mumbled something, so Cas grabbed him with his other hand and shook him. Dean started, awake.

 

“What’s wrong? Cas?”

 

Cas just took his hand and put it where he felt the movement. Dean started to say something but Cas just shushed him. They waited for a minute, then two. But then, the pup moved again.

Dean’s eyes got big and his mouth fell open. He held his hand there and it happened again. Cas looked at Dean and saw tears in his eyes. Finally, Dean took his hand away.

 

“That was our pup…” Dean said. “I felt it move.”

 

Cas smiled. “Yes, you did. It’s real, Dean, this is really happening.”

 

One tear leaked out of Dean’s eye and made a streak along his cheek. Cas wiped it away and kissed him. From that moment on, the pup was very active and actually kept Cas awake at night. Dean always stayed awake with him, both to keep him company but also to feel his pup moving and kicking. 

 

Cas had one problem. His chest was getting very sore, and seemed to be getting bigger. This was something he’d never thought about before: breastfeeding. He was a little uncomfortable with the idea and not too pleased at the idea of getting breasts. When he brought this up to Dean, Dean just smiled. “You’ve got to feed our pup, what did you think was going to happen? Besides, I think you’ll look amazing, beautiful and sexy feeding our pup.”

 

When it came time for the ultrasound, they had both decided they wanted to know the sex of the pup. Cas was lying on the exam table, belly exposed and Dean sat close by, holding Cas’ hand. The tech was running the wand around and they both saw the pup clearly. Cas started to cry, and Dean squeezed his hand. When the tech asked if they wanted to know the sex, they replied, “Yes!” in unison. The tech moved the wand around, paused, then declared that their pup was a girl.

Dean had tears in his eyes. He stood up and kissed Cas. “You’re giving me a daughter…”

 

Cas was momentarily disappointed when he heard it wasn’t a boy, because he really wanted to give Dean a son, but seeing Dean’s reaction cleared that up.  They had plenty of time to have a son.

Cas’ breasts continued to grow. Dean seemed to be very taken with them. He loved to play with them, and when he sucked on them, Cas found out that they were getting to be very sensitive. He came one time, just from having Dean suck on one. That surprised both of them, but especially delighted Dean. He took to sucking on them while they were tied, and driving Cas nuts. He usually got hard again, even after coming when Dean shoved his knot into him. Dean always made sure he came again, so Cas didn’t complain too much.

 


	13. Chapter 13

They were trying to decide on a name for their daughter. So far, nothing could be agreed upon. And then, Cas thought of the perfect name. “Yazzie Pax.” 

 

Dean looked thoughtful… “Yazzie?”

 

“Yes, it means little in Navajo. And she’ll always be our little girl, no matter how big she gets. And Pax is ‘peace’ in Latin. Because it is peace that brought us together.”

 

Dean loved it and Yazzie Pax was it.

 

Cas was getting huge. He had a waddle that Dean thought was the cutest thing he’d ever seen, but Cas hated. He needed help to get out of bed and chairs. He couldn’t see his cock anymore and had to pee sitting down. His breasts were getting bigger every day too. He felt like a freak, a fat freak. Dean told him over and over again that he was beautiful and desirable. Cas knew he meant it but it didn’t seem to help. They had to make love with either Cas on top, or on their sides now, because of the weight of the baby. Cas couldn’t lay on his back anymore, and when he got on his hands and knees, it was just too much.

 

Cas didn’t really mind riding Dean that much, and Dean really seemed to enjoy it. Dean would bend his knees and Cas could lean back against them. Foreplay was an entirely different matter.

 

Dean couldn’t lay on top of him anymore, and Cas couldn’t lay on his back. He had to lay on his side, which was not all that fulfilling. Dean still was as attentive as ever, even more so, but Cas missed when they were pressed together, Dean running his hands all over his body. But it would all be worth it when they had Yazzie. Cas just kept telling himself that.

 

They both got a surprise when Cas’ milk came in. Dean was playing with one of Cas’ breasts, as he loved to do, when he squeezed the nipple and got a face full of milk. Dean took to nursing Cas during foreplay. He couldn’t get enough of it. But of course, when Yazzie was born he’d have to quit. He said that’s why he loved doing it so much when he had the chance.

 

Cas got his first contraction in the middle of the night. At first, he didn’t know what it was, but then it happened again. Cas shook Dean awake. “I think it’s time.”

 

Dean asked sleepily, “Time for what, angel?”

 

“Time for the baby to come!” Cas almost yelled at him.

 

Dean jumped up, running around frantically looking for his pants. “Okay, okay, just give me a second. Where the fuck are my shoes?”

 

Cas just sat patiently while Dean found enough clothes to go out in. He grabbed his phone to call Sam and his keys. While he was telling Sam what was going on, he grabbed Cas’ overnight bag, which had been packed for a few days. Then he went and helped Cas out of bed. When Cas stood up, his water broke. That’s when Dean really panicked.

 

He called Sam again, and Sam met them at the car. He drove, while Dean held Cas in the back seat. Cas was panting and Dean told him he needed to slow down his breathing or he’d pass out.

 

“Maybe I  _ want _ to pass out!”

 

Dean kept his mouth shut after that.

 

When they got to the hospital, Dean jumped out and ran inside, yelling for a wheelchair. When Cas was sitting down in one, Dean told Sam he could go home, and Dean would call when he was ready to come home. Sam told him he would stay, just in case Dean or Cas needed anything.

 

“Thanks, man.” 

 

Cas was wheeled into a birthing room, with Dean close behind. When they had gotten Cas in a gown and into bed, they took his vitals and said they would call the doctor. They gave Dean a cup of ice chips for Cas’ mouth and left them alone. Dean sat next to Cas, holding his hand, When the next contraction his, Cas squeezed his hand so hard it hurt.

 

It wasn’t long until the doctor arrived. He checked Cas’ vitals and timed the contractions, then settled on a stool and rolled it in between Cas’ legs. Cas squeezed Dean’s hand harder as the doctor ducked his head under the sheet covering Cas. 

“Just gonna see where we’re at here.”

 

Cas moaned and then cried out. Dean jumped up, alarmed.

 

“Sorry, just checking the birth canal and your cervix, Cas. You really are about ready to have this pup.”

 

Cas was frowning. “That hurt.” 

 

The doctor just looked up over the sheet and said, “Sorry!”

 

The contractions were coming closer and closer now. Cas was sweaty and tired. The doctor kept checking but Cas wasn’t dilating as well as he should be. Finally the doctor stood up..

 

“I think it’s time for a C Section.”

 

Cas cried out, “No! Please, Dean, make him give me more time. I can do this, I know I can, I don’t want to be cut open.”

 

Dean looked at Cas and then at the doctor. “Is it safe to wait a little while longer?”

 

The doctor sighed, but said, “I can wait a while yet.”

 

Thirty minutes later, Cas was told to push through the next contraction. Dean held him up and Cas pushed for all he was worth. And again. And again. Just when Cas thought he couldn’t do it anymore, there was a piercing cry. 

 

“Good, good, here’s the head, Just a couple more pushes and she’ll be out.”

 

Cas pushed.

 

Then Yazzie was out in the world, crying lustily. There was some activity, a nurse took her and did some things, but then, she was bundled up in a blanket and handed to Dean.

 

Dean had tears streaming down his face as he looked for the first time at his daughter.

 

“Hello, Yazzie, I’m your father. And here is your daddy…”

 

He handed the bundle to Cas. Cas looked at her like she was the most amazing thing in the world. Well, to him, she was.

 

Dean went out to tell Sam that she was in the world while Cas and Yazzie were taken to their room. Then Dean and Sam walked into the room and Sam looked at his niece. 

 

“She’s beautiful.”

 

He left to give the news to the family, and Dean settled into a chair. Cas fell asleep, as did Yazzie. Dean was too happy and excited to sleep, so he just watched his family sleep instead.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Cas and Yazzie got to home after three days. Dean drove them home so slowly that Cas was laughing most of the way. When they got home, Cas was carrying Yazzie and walked into the front room and just stopped. There were balloons and streamers everywhere, and a huge sign that read, ‘Welcome to the world Yazzie!’ It brought tears to Cas’ eyes.

 

Everyone was there. Even Benny looked at the baby and smiled, saying, “Hey, little one, you’re awfully pretty.”

 

Yazzie started to fuss, and Cas excused himself, saying she was hungry. He took Yazzie upstairs with Dean following close behind. Cas sat on the bed and opened his shirt, giving Yazzie a breast. Dean sat in the chair. Seeing Cas feeding their daughter was the single most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. 

 

When Yazzie fell asleep, Cas put her into the crib that had been set up near their bed. He walked back and laid down. Dean scooted in to spoon him. Dean kissed Cas on the back of his neck and held him while he slept. 

 

Yazzie started to fuss and Dean unwrapped himself from Cas and got off the bed. He walked to the crib, and smiled down at his daughter.

“What’s the matter, little one? Are you wet?”

 

Dean changed Yazzie’s diaper, then picked her up and held her against his shoulder. He walked around the room, quietly singing ‘Blackbird’ to her.

When he turned, he saw that Cas was awake and smiling at him.

 

“That’s beautiful, Dean. Seeing you like that… and you have a beautiful voice. How come You’ve never sung to me?’

 

Dean shrugged. “I’m not that comfortable singing.”

 

Cas laughed, “And yet, here you are, singing to our daughter.”

 

Dean just grinned.

 

A week later, Dean and Cas laid in bed. Cas was antsy and couldn’t get settled.

 

“What’s wrong, angel?” 

 

Cas sighed. “I’m horny. And I bet you are about to explode. I hate this.”

 

Dean laughed and pulled Cas in for a kiss. “Let’s see if I can do something about that.”

 

He started kissing Cas, but moved down to his belly quickly. Cas moaned and said, “What are you doing?”

 

Dean mumbled, “Just wait and see.”

 

Then Dean kissed the head of Cas’ cock. Cas gasped and jerked. Dean put his hand on Cas’ belly and held him down. He took the head of Cas’ cock into his mouth and began to suck on it. Cas just held his breath. 

 

Then Dean took the entire thing in his mouth, he ran his lips over the shaft and sucked down until his nose was in Cas’ pubic hair. 

 

“Fuck, Dean, that feels amazing but…”

 

Dean cut off anything Cas had to say by sucking back up again and running his tongue over the slit. He licked down the underside of Cas’ cock and then took it in his mouth again. Up and down he sucked, until Cas was just reduced to saying over and over, “oh...oh...oh…” as quietly as he could for fear of waking the baby.

 

Then Cas felt it in his balls. “Dean… Dean I’m going to cum…” whispered frantically.

 

Cas came and Dean swallowed it all. He licked Cas’ cock off and sat back, smiling. 

 

“Holy hell!” Cas was breathless. “That was fantastic. But you need attention.” Cas saw that Dean was hard and leaking precum.

 

Dean moved up. “Just suck on the head. I’ll do the rest.” He reached for some lube and poured a small amount into his hand. 

 

Cas wrapped his lips around the head of Dean’s cock. It was huge and it was all he could do to take in just the head. He began to suck, tasting precum, and Dean grabbed his shaft and began to run his hand up and down it. 

 

Cas was amazed when he saw just how big Dean’s knot was. He’d never actually seen it before. He couldn’t believe Dean could get that big thing inside of him. Then Dean pulled his cock out of Cas’ mouth, and made a circle of his thumb and forefinger. He wrapped it around his cock at the base, below his knot. He closed his eyes, ran his hand over the shaft one last time and came all over Cas’ chest and belly. It was a huge amount of cum.

 

When Dean was finished, he looked down at Cas. “You look beautiful like this, covered with my cum.”

 

Cas smiled, but had to say, “I can’t believe how big your knot is! I really can’t believe you can get that thing inside me.”

 

Dean smiled. “Oh it fits. You were made to take my knot, baby.”

 

Dean cleaned Cas up and they went to sleep, at least until Yazzie woke up hungry.

 

About a week later, after feeding Yazzie and putting her down, Cas came to bed and laid half on top of Dean. 

 

“Dean… I think I’m ready. I want you inside of me.”

Dean smiled, but said, “We’re supposed to wait another week, angel.” 

 

Cas made a whine and said, “But I’m ready now!”

 

Dean moved down and Cas spread his legs. Dean held up his thumb. 

 

“Now, you see how much smaller my thumb is than my cock, yeah?” Cas nodded. Dean sucked his thumb into his mouth and got it wet. Then he pushed it inside Cas.

 

Cas winced. “Yeah, okay, you made your point. We’ll wait another week.”

 

Six days later, Cas made sure that Yazzie was fed, burped and had a dry diaper on. She went peacefully to sleep. Dean was in the bathroom, and when he came back into the bedroom, there was Cas, on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. He had slick dripping out of him.

Dean growled and yanked off his sleep pants. He crawled behind Cas on his knees and whispered, “Are you sure?”

 

Cas looked back over his shoulder, saying, “Yes! I’m sure. Fuck me, Alpha.”

 

Dean kissed down Cas’ spine to his ass, and was hard before he even finished. He took his cock in hand and pushed into Cas’. They both moaned.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, angel. Like the first time…”

 

Cas groaned, “It has been weeks. And it feels so good…”

 

Dean rocked in and out of his angel, getting harder and faster with each passing minute. Cas had his face buried in a pillow, trying desperately to keep quiet and not wake Yazzie. He met every thrust Dean made into him and soon, his balls tightened.

 

“I’m going to cum,” Cas whispered. He shot cum on the blanket. Dean moaned quietly at the clench of Cas’ hole. It made him get his knot. He shoved it into Cas and Cas gasped.

 

Dean came over and over and over again. He hadn’t wanted to say anything to Cas, but he really was suffering from a mad case of blue balls. He groaned and thrust through it as much as his knot would allow.

 

They collapsed and Dean rolled them over to spoon. He held Cas and they caught their breath.

“Dean, that was amazing.”

 

“I agree, angel. I really needed that.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

Dean had to go for the day, taking care of some business. Cas sat in their bedroom, reading while Yazzie slept. When the door burst open, he just looked up and into the face of Raphael.

 

“Surprize, brother! Didn’t expect to ever see me again, I’ll wager.” Raphael looked crazed.

 

Cas tried to remain calm. “Well, truthfully, I thought you were dead.”

 

Raphael laughed and the sound of it was chilling. “Dead? You expect me to believe you didn’t know your husband locked me away in a dark place? He just couldn’t kill his brother-in-law, he told me. No, he just expected me to die a slow death locked away.”

 

Cas looked at his brother but didn’t see anything he could really recognize. Raphael walked in a circle, and that’s when Cas saw the knife. He prayed that Raph didn’t notice the crib. He wanted to run and grab up Yazzie, but he was frozen to the bed.

 

“I’m sorry, I honestly didn’t know.” Cas was trying to sound calm.

 

Raphael turned and smiled, and it was chilling to see. “Didn’t know? Didn’t know is no excuse, Cassie. You were here, living comfortably, while I was rotting. And I see you had the baby…” He walked to the crib and Cas was terrified. Raphael turned and paced the room, mumbling and waving the knife around. Cas was trying to calculate if he could grab Yazzie and make it out the door with her, but Raph was staying between the crib and the door. Cas knew he couldn’t make it out.

Finally, Raphael turned back to face Cas. “So, what is it? A boy or a girl?”

 

Cas tried to calm his voice. “She’s a girl.”

 

“Oh how sweet, and what is her name?’

 

Cas swallowed. “Yazzie.”

 

“Yazzie. That’s adorable. I almost hate to kill her.”

 

Cas wanted to scream, but he didn’t. He said, “Please, Raphael, she’s innocent and blameless. Don’t hurt her.”

 

Raph turned towards him. “I don’t want to, but I have to, don’t you see? First I kill her and then you. I need to take away any shred of happiness that Dean Winchester ever had. I need him to _hurt_.”

 

Cas pleaded, “No, please, just kill me. Please, leave my daughter alone…”

 

Raphael turned back towards the crib. What happened next was only seen by Cas in slow motion.

 

The sound of a gun cracked in the room. Raphael’s eyes got huge, then blood seeped from his mouth. He fell to the ground.

Cas turned his head and saw Benny, standing there with a gun. He heard Yazzie crying, startled awake by the sound of the gunfire. Cas stood up and walked slowly towards the crib. He had to step over the body of his brother, a large pool of blood surrounding his head. He picked up Yazzie and walked towards the door, stepping over the body again.

 

Dean took over an hour to get back, even at the breakneck speed he drove at. When he got in the door he yelled for Cas, and someone pointed in the direction of the library. He rushed in and there sat Cas, holding Yazzie. He had just been sitting there the entire time. He hadn’t spoken a word to anyone but Yazzie.

 

Dean ran to him and took Yazzie from him. He handed the baby to Benny who had followed him in. Cas looked at him blinking. Then he began to cry.

 

He said to Benny quietly, “Get someone to move her stuff into a different bedroom. Put her down and don’t leave her.” Benny nodded and then Dean turned back to Cas.

 

Cas grabbed his shirt and sobbed hysterically. Dean could only smell his omega in distress and his eyes flashed red. He held his sobbing husband and began to say soothing things… “I got you angel.”, “Yazzie is safe, you’re safe’,  things like that. It seemed to him like Cas had been crying for hours, Dean honestly didn’t know, but finally, his sobs got softer, then stopped altogether. He just clung to Dean’s now wet shirt and sniffed and hiccuped.

 

Finally Cas lifted his head to look at Dean. Dean kissed his forehead and said, “You’re safe now. Yazzie is fine. I love you.”

 

Cas sniffed and said, “I love you too.”

 

He blinked a few times, his eyes red and swollen. It broke Dean’s heart to see him like this. He pulled Cas to him and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“You ready to go upstairs? See Yazzie?’ Cas nodded and they stood up.

 

Dean put his arm around Cas protectively and they went upstairs. Benny called out that he was in a bedroom down the hall from their room. Dean directed Cas in and they walked to the crib. Yazzie was sleeping peacefully. Cas stood for awhile just looking at her, then he walked to the bed and sat down.

 

Dean thanked Benny for everything and he left. Dean shut the door behind him and sat down next to Cas.

 

“You need anything? Want anything?” Cas nodded and asked for a glass of water. Dean went and got one and handed it to Cas, who drank it straight down.

 

“He was going to kill our daughter.” Cas said with no emotion in his voice.

 

“I know, but he didn’t. She’s safe.”

 

“He was going to kill both of us, he said he wanted you to hurt.”

 

“Angel, don’t. He’s dead and we’re all safe and that’s all that matters.”

 

Cas nodded, then turned his head to look Dean in the eyes.

 

“Fuck me. Please…”

 

Dean just kissed Cas on the forehead. “No, I won‘t fuck you…”

 

Cas stiffened in Dean’s arms.

 

“But I will make love to my husband.”

 

Dean pulled Cas’ shirt over his head, and then went to work on his jeans. When he had them undone, he stood Cas up and pulled them and his boxers off of him. Then he pulled Cas back down to the bed, and pulled his shoes and socks off.

Dean stood up and disrobed as well. When he was naked, he put himself on his knees around Cas’ thighs. He bent and kissed Cas over and over, until they were both breathless. He then moved over to nibble and suck on Cas’ earlobe, then kissed down his throat. Cas turned his head to give Dean full access.

 

Dean worked his way over Cas’ collar bones and to one of his nipples. Dean sucked on it greedily, knowing there was enough milk in Cas’ other breast to feed Yazzie. Cas moaned and bucked under his mouth. Then Dean worked his mouth down lower, sucking and lightly biting marks on his omega as he went. The smell of Cas’ slick flooded his nose.

 

“Dean… please… need you inside me.” Cas groaned and lifted his legs up.

 

Dean was rock hard and his cock was aching. He moved between Cas’ legs and pulled them onto his shoulders, so he could get as deep inside as possible. He lined up and slid in. Just a little ways, no further, he wanted it to last as long as possible. When Cas pushed against him, making a whiney sound, then he slid in all the way. Still he held, just feeling how good, how perfect it was to be inside Cas. So tight, so hot and so wet.

 

Then when he couldn’t stand it anymore, he pulled back and slid in again, slowly. He found a slow, steady rhythm and Cas moaned louder.

 

“I love you so much, angel, you are just perfect,” he whispered. He put his hands behind Cas and rolled over, putting Cas on top of him. He bent his knees and thrust up into Cas harder.

 

Cas threw his head back and groaned out, “I love you too, Dean… my Alpha…”

 

Cas pulled up a little each time and then fell back onto Dean’s cock when he thrust up. He could feel Dean’s knot growing bigger and bigger under his ass. At last, he needed it more than oxygen.

 

“Please, I need it, I need your knot…”

 

Dean planted his feet on the bed and thrust up, driving his knot inside Cas, who bit his hand to keep from yelling. Cas’ hole clenched and they tied. Cas collapsed on Dean’s chest, panting.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him tightly. Cas nuzzled his head up under Dean’s jaw and just sighed.

 

“You are perfect for me, Dean. Absolutely perfect.”

  


**Three years later**

 

Cas grabbed Yazzie’s hand to keep her from running off.

 

“Wait for your father!”

 

Yazzie looked frustrated. “Papa is slow!”

 

Cas smiled at his daughter, always in a hurry. “Yes, he is, but this time he has a good reason.”

 

They turned toward the hospital door as Dean came out, holding his son. John was bundled up against the cold January weather.

 

“I’m coming, for fuc… uh, heaven’s sake!’ Dean grinned at Yazzie pulling on Cas’ hand.

 

They were bringing home their son and Cas from the hospital. John was just three days old, but Yazzie had already ‘adopted’ him as her own.

 

Cas smiled at the sight of his husband and his son. Yazzie was going to be the little mother to her brother, it was already obvious.

 

“Come on, Papa! Be careful of the baby!”

 

Dean laughed. “Oh I am, Yaz, I am.”

 

The got everyone in the car, and Dean stood for a moment hugging his husband.

 

“I love you, angel.”

 

Cas hugged him back. “I love you too, and everything is just perfect. Let’s go home.”

  



End file.
